fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Freddy vs. Jason
Freddy vs. Jason is a film where Jason Voorhees fights Freddy Krueger from the Nightmare on Elm Street series. It was released after Jason X, but takes place before it. It also explains why Jason, after his death in Jason Goes to Hell, is alive again in Jason X. Plot Freddy Krueger is stuck in Hell, and cannot escape because Springwood forgot about him, and since they do not fear him, he does not get any power from them. However, he finds Jason Voorhees, so he disguises himself as his mother, Mrs. Voorhees, and brings him back to life, telling him to kill some people on Elm Street. If enough fear is spread by Jason, Freddy will be able to return. Jason goes to Lori Campbell's house where Kia, Gibb, Blake, and Trey are. Trey is Gibb's self-centered boyfriend, and Kia wants Lori and Blake to get together. Jason brutally kills Trey, and the police suspect that Freddy was the one who killed him. One of them mentions Freddy's name, and Lori and Blake both hear the name mentioned. Lori falls asleep and is stalked by Freddy, but he is not strong enough to kill her yet. Likewise, when Freddy attempts to kill Blake in his dream, his claw goes right through him without harming him at all. When Blake wakes up, he finds his father decapitated. Jason kills Blake as well. All the kids who made contact with Freddy were placed in Westin Hills, where they were given Hypnocil to prevent them from dreaming. Among them are Mark Davis and Lori's boyfriend Will Rollins. Will saw Freddy (disguised as Lori's father, though Will did not know it was him) kill Lori's mother. When Will sees the report on TV that someone was murdered in Lori's house, he decides to escape so he can see if she's all right. Mark takes the keys from Max, a worker at the asylum, and they escape. The police blame the murders on Blake, saying he committed suicide after killing his father and Trey. Kia does not believe any of it at all. After Lori tells Kia and Gibb about her nightmare, Will and Mark show up, and Mark tells Lori (and all the students watching) all about Freddy. After they leave the school, Mark tells Will that Springwood covered up all traces of Freddy's existence to prevent him from killing anyone else, and that everyone who made contact with him was locked up in Westin Hills so no one else could get "infected". Mark then realizes that he screwed up the town's plans by spreading enough fear by talking about Freddy. Lori meets up with Will at a rave at the cornfield, where Gibb falls asleep and is attacked by Freddy. Before Freddy can kill her, however, Jason kills her, along with a glowing raver, and Freddy realizes that Jason will keep on stealing his victims. After Jason kills the rave's host, Shack, and several other ravers, Lori, Will, Kia, Linderman, and Freeburg drive away in a van. Will tells Lori that her father killed her mother, and Mark is killed by Freddy. Deputy Stubbs, who is an outsider and therefore never knew anything about Freddy, finds Lori, Will, Kia, Linderman, and Freeburg and tells them about Jason Voorhees. Lori falls asleep and when she wakes up, she pulls a piece of Freddy's skin out of the dream world. Will mentions that he never had nightmares at Westin Hills and was taking Hypnocil. They discover that Hypnocil will prevent them from dreaming, so Stubbs leads them to Westin Hills so they can take Hypnocil to protect them from Freddy. Freeburg gets high and is possessed by Freddy. Freddy pours the Hypnocil down the drain before Jason attacks them and kills Stubbs. Freddy injects Jason with tranquilizer before Jason chops Freeburg in half. Freddy attacks Jason in the dream world, but is unable to kill him, until he finds out that he is afraid of water (either only in his dream world, or only when it poses a threat to him, as he has never seemed to be hydrophobic in previous films). Lori, Will, Kia, and Linderman take Jason to Camp Crystal Lake so he can fight Freddy and have a home field advantage. Lori is injected with tranquilizer so she can pull Freddy out of the dream world. She sees that Freddy has modified Jason's dream so it is back at the time when he drowned, at age 11, when the cruel kids called him "freak show" and pushed him into the lake. Freddy tries to drown Jason, which nearly kills him, however he wakes up just as Kia is about to give him mouth to mouth, and causes the van to crash. Fortunately, they are right at Camp Crystal Lake. With Jason awake, Freddy turns to Lori, and reveals to her that he was the one who killed her mother. As Freddy is attacking her, scratching her with his clawed glove, Will, Kia, and Linderman fight Jason at Camp Crystal Lake, and Linderman is killed when Jason spikes him on the sharp edge of a shelf. Lori's hand falls onto a fire started by Jason, and she wakes up and pulls Freddy out of the dream world. Freddy and Jason engage in a bloody battle, in the middle of which Kia distracts Freddy and is killed by Jason. Lori stays to ensure the death of Freddy as revenge for her mother's death. Freddy appears to have the advantage over Jason, though he is the harder of the two to kill. Eventually they are knocked over to the docks by a mining cart, and Jason hacks away at Freddy with his machete, until Freddy cuts off Jason's fingers and takes his machete, and then slashes him with it and his claws, inflicting several injuries on him, including stabbing him in the eyes. Lori sprays the docks with gasoline and throws some burning sticks onto the docks and propane tanks. Jason uses the distraction to impale Freddy with his arm and tear Freddy's right arm off. Freddy manages to stab Jason with his machete before the tanks explode, setting Freddy and Jason on fire and sending them flying into Crystal Lake. Freddy survives, however, and moves in to kill Lori and Will, when suddenly Jason stabs him from behind with his own arm, and then falls into Crystal Lake.Whether Jason did this to continue fighting freddy or help the two teens because they saved him earlier is unknown. Freddy drops Jason's machete and falls to his knees, barely alive. Lori picks up the machete and decapitates Freddy. His head and his body fall into Crystal Lake, and Jason sinks below the surface. Lori throws the machete into Crystal Lake and walks away with Will. At daytime, there is fog on Crystal Lake. Jason walks out of Crystal Lake carrying Freddy's severed head, which winks to the audience. This was likely just a dream sequence by Jason, but could also indicate that Freddy may have survived. However,Jason,as mentioned above and below,is the possible winner as he is seen alive and well in X]. Trivia *As with the previous time Jason was resurrected from death (in ''Jason Lives''), in this film his skin is a dark blue. *Jason's mask, after being pulled into Hell by Freddy in the previous film, is now completely intact, and does not even have the scratch on it inflicted by Chris in ''Part III''. *This is the third Jason film to feature an Ocean voice actor. Sheriff Williams is portrayed by Gary Chalk, the voice actor for Optimus Primal in Beast Wars. Also, the police officer who mentions Freddy's name is portrayed by Alistair Abell, who provided the voice for Future Trunks in Episodes 168-179 of Dragonball Z in Canada (Ocean took over for voice acting in Canada from Episode 168). It is interesting to note that there were two Ocean voice actors in this film, and both of them were cops. *Exempting flashbacks Freddy kills only one person in this film (reflecting on how his series has a lower body count than Jason's). All the other victims were killed by Jason, except Freddy himself (assuming he was killed when Lori decapitated him, his wink to the audience leaves this a mystery). *Jason likely won as he would later appear in Jason X(even though it was released before this film) by timeline and on Friday the 13th sites,it says Freddy dies. Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash A comic book sequel was produced, entitled Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash. It depicts Freddy's return, and his quest to retrieve the Necronomicon to use his power in the real world. At the end, there is a three-way fight between Freddy, Jason, and Ash. Category: Films